


Peace and Tranquility

by Ten Danver (WheezeWookie)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Guilt, Multi, Post-TRoS, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reflection, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheezeWookie/pseuds/Ten%20Danver
Summary: They grew up in this war. Now it was done, what was there left to do? (Includes Spoilers for Episode 9)
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	1. Rey

**Author's Note:**

> This is my way of working through my feelings for Rise of Skywalkers, something that gave me so many things I wanted but also a lot of things to think about in the way certain things were executed. So, in the true spirit of how Star Wars lived on in the extended universe when I was a child, I will add on my two credits.
> 
> One of my favorite things about Star Wars was always the extended knowledge about the characters, places and other stories, which is why I loved reading the comics and books so much as they give us things that can't be told in such a small time frame and with only so much you can tell without it being everywhere.
> 
> Let's begin!

A wash of peace came over Rey at the sight of the binary sunsets, just as Master Luke had done years before her. Beside her, BB-8 beeped softly, though she knew that it would be mad about getting sand in its grooves once they were on the ship.

It was funny how BB was always with her. BB-8 didn't even belong to her. But she supposed its actual Master had other problems going on that she didn't know of right now.

They were with her, both Luke and Leia. She wasn't alone. She hadn't been alone for a while, even when she thought she was. Those dark moments she carried with her, when she thought she couldn't tell anyone what was going on in the fear that they'd leave her, just as her parents had those many years ago, left a scar on her soul that could never properly heal.

And yet all this time, Leia had trained her knowing that she was a Palpatine. Finn had stayed beside her even when she pushed him away, insisted that he didn't know her and nobody does.

Rey felt like she owned him the biggest apology. She had been so caught up, lost in her fight against the dark side, that in any given situation, she could have gone there. 

Had there not been more than one person to pull her back into the light.

She still remembered laying there. And those few moments she was dead... she KNOWS she died. Finn had told her as much. He had felt it. She remembered the the power of all of the Jedi in her, helping her to take down Palpatine. They way it surged through her, burning every vein and artery but freezing her down to the bone. Had she been alone, had she killed him on her own... she would have become a Sith. What if Ben Solo hadn't given her his life, what would her friends had said? Would they have let Ben lived, thinking that he was the reason she was dead? What if she hadn't killed the idea of Kylo Ren on the Death Star with the help of Leia...

There was so much that could have happened that didn't. Even if she was there alone, knowing that someone was out there to help her, that people had come to help the resistance in what could have been a last stand, they were stronger together. Their time being a part before Crait proved it even more than ever.

So she took on the name Skywalker, leaving Palpatine behind. Leaving Rey of Nowhere behind.

She gets to choose who her family was.

But where to go on from here? Should she rebuild the Jedi council? Create a world in which they learnt that the Force belongs to no one? That both the Sith and the Jedi have to end, only for the grey area to exist?

There was so much to do and she was only one person.

BB-8 beeped. 

"Yes, I know," Rey chuckled. "It's getting dark, isn't it? Don't need two suns to know that."

The Resistance still existed. They were rounding up all of the First Order troops, kicking politicians out of senates and looking into the acts that had been done for war. Lando Calarissian had taken it upon himself to find out where all of the stormtroopers came from. He had reeled in both Jannah, Finn and the other deserted troopers. Poe was caught up in diplomatic talks, something that made her chuckle because Poe was not a diplomate at all. They had other Resistance officers for these types of things.

"I'm the general though," Poe had reminded her. 

"So is Finn."

"...you got me there. I should have dragged him in there with me - can't believe he left me alone to deal with Corellians!"

Rey was hoping to find Finn today. She needed to talk to him about something. He had wanted to tell her something and she felt like she had known what it had been.

The Falcon landed on one of the ports opened specifically for Resistance members. As she walked out onto the tarmac, BB-8 rolling beside her and mentioning something about an oil bath, she spotted Lando and Finn at one of the ships, loading it up with supplies for those parts of the galaxy that needed help recovering from the tyranny of the First Order.

She called out to him, and she was greeted by the smile of one of her first friends.

"What have you been up to?" he walked down the ramp and engulfed her in a big bear hug, not letting her go until it felt a little too awkward to be hugging for that long. period of time.

"J-" she wanted to be honest with him. He had been those months ago on Takodana when Finn told her that he had deserted the First Order. "I went to the Skywalker ranch on Tatooine and buried the sabers there. You know, it looks like a nice place to live, if you don't mind sand."

Finn let out a sound of disgust. "Not after what we've been through I've had enough of sand for this life time. I was thinking of a place with lots of greens, maybe Canto Big - I was kidding!" Rey hoped he was. Canto Bight was the worst.

Rey shook her head in disbelief but that was Finn. He somehow managed to get some of Poe's sarcastic humor. Every time she saw those two, she could swear they were like Wedge Antilles and Norra Wexley when they had come after the Battle of Crait to aid them.

Focus, Rey.

"Listen, Finn," she breathed. "I'm sorry for what I said, back on the Falcon."

Finn sighed. "Rey..."

"I shouldn't have hid so much from you all. I felt like if you had known, you would have thought differently of me."

"That you're a Palpatine? Rey, when I saw those lighting blasts come out of you hand - first of all, that was somewhat cool but please don't do that unless we REALLY need it -" Rey smiled. "and you said nothing was wrong, I was hurt, but I felt like it was something you needed to figure out on your own."

"I kinda did... after destroying Ren's TIE fighter and throwing Luke's lightsaber away."

"You WHAT."

"Master Luke showed up and told me to stop being so afraid," Rey smiled at the memory. It felt like someone had knocked her on the head with a wooden stick. She supposed they had. It seemed like something master Yoda did often to Luke when Yoda had trained him. "We have everything we need, just as Leia said. I just needed to stop thinking I was alone in this."

Finn nodded. "Speaking of that.. remember when I said I needed to tell you something?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm Force-Sensitive, too."

"I know," Rey said.

"What?"

"You said I died. No one knew that either than you. And you sometimes just know things."

"I wish I just knew them," Finn scoffed. "It would make my job a whole lot easier."

"But how is it that you didn't want Poe to know that?" Rey raised an eyebrow. "Are you afraid that someone will think differently of you?"

Finn looked flushed. "What? No, I - well...SHUT UP."

She nudged him his arm. "I'm just playing."

Rey had helped out Lando and Finn to bring the supplies, a small weight having lifted off her shoulders amongst many things. There would come the time where she would have to share what happened the day of the battle. And hopefully, just hopefully, they could share the burden of being the few Jedi there were out there.

She may however have to omit having kissed Ben Solo. Surely Finn wouldn't be taking that lightly or letting her live down that her first kiss died in her arms seconds later. 


	2. Poe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guilt of Crait never left Poe, and he was sure it will follow him for the rest of his life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had troubles writing Finn, but it made more sense to me in my mind to write Poe first and tie everything off with Finn.

Just like how there was word to describe people that were born in in space stations or on ships, there was a word to describe people who were born in the rebellion during the galactic civil war.

Poe was without a doubt a rebellion baby, born to Kes Dameron and Shara Bey. A lot of people had told him that he reminded them of his mother, but as the time went on, he felt like he had strayed far from that. It was perhaps of his mother that his head was stuck in the stars, wishing to be out there and only in space, when everything he could have was in front of him. His lust for adventure got him in trouble many times and it was a sigh of relief for his old man when he decided to leave his past behind and become a pilot for the New Republic.

But not that he was a general, now that he was standing in a place where he shouldn’t be, he wanted to run off to the stars again and just be him.

He wasn’t a politician for goodness sakes! He was a trained pilot. He wasn’t trained to be a diplomat as Leia had been.

Sitting in a room with the surviving senators of the New Republic was no his thing, and while he wanted to say something, he knew that whatever he said could he held against him. Even his past, he remembered. Some senators hadn’t taken it lightly that Leia Organa was the daughter of Darth Vader, despite having done so much for the rebellion and the New Republic.

Where was Finn? Poe needed him. He had lost so many friends in that battle that he couldn’t bare the thought of being away from Finn for so long. Where was Finn when he needed him, the Maker dammit!

One of the senators cleared his throat. “General Dameron, is that correct?”

Poe snapped back to his senses. “Yes, that’s me.”

“I’ve heard a lot about your… _actions_ ,” he scoffed. “If you had been serving under me, I would have thrown you into a brig – Princess Leia was far too soft on you.”  
“It’s general Organa, past and present, sir,” Poe gritted through his teeth. “And trust me, we’ve all done things during the war we wished we could turn back. But that is currently irrelevant to our cause.”

Lando Calarissian had walked in through the door at that moment. “He is right, senator. May we continue to speak of the matter at hand? I’m sure the matter of ridding our governments of First Order sympathizers and spies and rebuilding our republic is far more important right now.” Lando winked at Poe, patting Poe’s shoulder as he took the empty seat next to him.

 _I’ll take it from here_.

Poe let out a breath of relief and tried to listen thoroughly.

Rried. His mind did him no good but decided to wander.

He had a list in his head, the names of those he had lost in the war. He lost so many squadrons, a lot of his close friends, _Snap_ –

His heart broke thinking about how he had to break the news to Nora Wexley. How was he supposed to comfort a woman who had outlived her child? She had survived two giant galactic conflicts and had settled down until the resistance had to show up on her doorstep, begging for two retired rebels to come back and aid them.

Wedge Antilles and Nora had said that it was fine. The two of them belonged out there in the stars.

But it didn’t make anything better.

“You did good back there, kid,” Lando had said after the meeting had ended.

“I didn’t do anything.”  
Lando shook his head in disagreement. “Some of those senators don’t know what it’s like to be in the midst of war. Politics, Mr. Dameron, is an entire form of warfare itself. Sometimes, we don’t agree to the point that it’s too late or we hide secrets that lead to our downfall. If they hadn’t been arguing amongst themselves while the First Order rose, we wouldn’t be standing here right now.”

“Why does it feel like we still lost?” he looked back at the old man. “I was born during the galactic civil war, you know.”

“Aha, Shara and Kes’ rebellion baby!” Lando laughed. “I knew you looked familiar! That crazy look in your eye, that’s your mother’s thing.”

“Well, I think that’s all I got from her,” he muttered.

“Now what does that mean?”

Poe looked at the general straight in the eye. “I was a spice runner.”

Silence followed.

“So?” Lando gestured to himself. “I was a smuggler and a gambler before I became the man I was today. Before I became general, I sold out Leia, Luke and Han to Darth Vader just so Bespin would stay free of the galactic empire. I came to my senses, of course,” he pointed out. “Bet the history holos don’t tell you that.”

Poe had only heard of rumors of Lando’s past, but to him it was his role in the rebellion and role as leader of Bespin that made him a legend.

“You are what you make yourself, no matter the past. And if it does, own up to it but remember that you’ve grown. Look at your friend, Finn. I don’t see him dwelling much on being a stormtrooper.”  
Poe remembered that Finn was one of his current ailments.

“Speaking of which where is he? He should be at these kinds of meetings too.”

“Ah, forgive me. I’ve been sending him on some errands.”

“I’d appreciate it if you didn’t do that,” Poe grumbled.

Lando gave him his signature smile. “You really need to destress, Dameron. We can take it from here for the time being. No one will be mad if you went home.”

Poe shook his head. “No, I can do this.”

Lando raised his eyebrow.

Poe scheduled to be at the next meeting in hologram and found himself on his way back to Yavin IV, a place that was both his home and a former rebellion base.

His life really revolved around two things, didn’t it?

In the backyard of his family home, there was a tree. He remembered the story well. His mother had helped Luke Skywalker on a mission and had received one of the two force trees they had saved from the empire. As a kid he had wished to be a Jedi, hoping that the tree being in their house had meant something.

Maybe a small part of him was jealous of Rey. Jealous that she could use the force while he couldn’t.

 _And maybe I am also jealous that she was Finn’s best friend_. Poe hated to admit it, but it was something that ate away at him. It didn’t help that he was pretty sure that Finn was in love with Rey. Who wouldn’t be?

Even BB-8 spends more time with her nowadays.

“Poe? Is that you?” his dad had seen him coming from a mile away. His hands were dirty, the patches of dirt on his kneepads reminding him that it was harvesting season.

Had all of that been going on while he was at war?

“Hey Dad,” Poe croaked. “I’m a general now.”

And then he cried.

He hadn’t been expecting it, but the damn he had built in the past months finally broke. There was so much going on, so much he had to stress about – maybe that’s why he wanted to restart something with Zorri – that he just wanted to put it all somewhere else. On someone else.

His dad got the full report of everything that happened. The great thing about coming home was that there was actual food. No rations, real caf and actual vegetables, freshly baked bread and scrambled eggs. All of that to accompany the story of how he joined the resistance to what was now.

“I can’t tell you anything comforting,” his dad admitted. “Truth be told, I was worried. Leia kept me updated, “ Kes held his hands up as though in surrender when Poe let out a sign of protest. “I wanted to hear it from you. You thought you were doing what was right. You learned. We get up. Keep going. I lost friends to the fight, too. Your mom always said that we keep going just so that they wouldn’t have died in vain.”

“You know,” Poe looked down at his caf. He had hoped it would hold the answer to everything and give him some clarity. It was a lot to ask from a cup of caf. “I think I met someone, too. Just like how you met mom.”

“The trooper?” Kes guessed.

“Uh-huh. Is it weird that I want to live the rest of my life without making more enemies? And get a farm. Is that a resistance thing? Wexley and Norra sure did that, too.”

Kes chuckled. “That’s just the need for peace.”

“And what if I want to retire from it?”

“I’m afraid you can’t do that, not yet at least. The fight isn’t over just because you blew up the main evil.”

Poe was afraid of that. So far, the two veterans he had spoken to had been a help but also didn’t really gave him a choice as to what to do. He has a duty; he can’t turn back on the war. It may have ended more or less, but until the new New Republic stood, he was a general.

Poe Dameron was the general of the Resistance. He defected from the New Republics fleet after experiencing the First Order and lack of response from the government firsthand. He helped find the map to Luke Skywalker, got broken out of a star destroyer by a stormtrooper who was now one of his closest friends, though he wished they were more than that, and did a lot of mistakes before he became who he was today.

Poe needed to suck it up. He gulped down his mug of caf.

He will take a break, but the Maker knows he will be sitting at the next war meeting and jumping into an X-Wing when he was needed. He may not become a politician – there were others who were more fit for the job, but he will represent the cause the best he could until the day a peace treaty was signed.

He will make sure of it.

But first, he needed more caf.


	3. Finn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn couldn't tell Poe that he was Force sensitive for one reason and one reason only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight warning: mention of Kylo Ren torturing Poe in EP VII  
> Edited for grammar fix ups

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting when Lando had said that they would try to find out where they came from. It seemed though that the First Order actually kept a record of where each kid had came from, from which planet they had been stolen. The names of their parents and families and where they lived, however, was another problem of its own.

It was start, Lando had mentioned, but it was going to be a lot of work.

_FN-2187. Artorias. Age 2_

There was a picture of him when he was a baby. An adorable little bugger he was, but he couldn’t help but wonder what it had been like for his parents when they had taken him, never knowing what would happen to them. It sickened him to the core. Lando had mentioned that he had a daughter who was taken by the First Order and Jannah had reminded him of her, but he was sure that she wasn’t his – his daughter had a small scar on her cheek from hurting herself with one of the toys he had given her.

Finn wouldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to see his parents again. Were they alive? Did he have siblings?

What was his name?

For so long he had been FN-2187, without a nickname despite being one of Phasma’s supposed future leading officers. Now he was Finn, co-general of the Resistance. He didn’t have a last name. A part of Finn wondered what he would do if he knew it. Would he go by Finn still? Would he take on his real name?

Rey took on the Skywalker name, even if she was a born Palpatine. Maybe he could do that too, but Finn didn't feel deserving of the Skywalker name as funny as It would be to introduce them both at the Skywalkers.

 _Maybe I should have asked Poe to give me his last name_ , he joked to himself. 

His confession to Rey on being force-sensitive had lifted a weight of his shoulders. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to be a Jedi like Rey, but he wanted to learn some things too. A part of him was afraid, though.

He remembers Poe’s nightmares. They shared a room on the base, after all. Kylo Ren had tortured him with the Force. Gotten into his mind, seeped into every cell of his body until he passed out. He had seen how frustrated and scared Poe was with Rey’s training – Poe wanted to see the good, but the scars on his mind stopped him from doing so.

He hoped it would heal with time, just as the long, ragged scar on his back did. But there were days his back still ached, when the cold made his back even more stiff and he felt like he had aged 50 years even though he was still in his twenties.

_FN-2187. Artorias. Age 2_

“You seem on edge, “ Rey mentioned during dinner that night.

“Have you seen Poe? I haven’t talked to him in days, he’s been stuck in talks with the senators for ages.”

Rose piped up. “Poe went back home. Said he needed a break.”

Finn furrowed his brows. “Excuse me?”

“He’s been in the meetings,” Rose added quickly. “But in hologram. I don’t know when he’s coming back, but he mentioned soon. We still have to fight the last of the First Order officers – there has yet to be a peace treaty or a new galactic concordance.”

Rey and Finn looked at each other.

Finn couldn’t blame Poe. He had been on edge for the past few months. Ever since Crait, there had been a dark cloud over him. There was only so much Finn could do to help him.

“Perhaps,” Rey said. “A small adventure would help him?”

“Oh no,” Rose looked between the two of them. “What are you going to do?”

“Artorias.”

Rey furrowed her eyebrows. “Pardon?”

“Lando and I have been working on finding the names of the troopers. I know I’m from Artorias in the Myto sector,” Finn sighed. “But I’m not sure if now is the right time to go there.”

“It wouldn’t hurt to visit it on the way back,” Rey insisted. “The Yavin system should be on the way there.”

Rey and Finn quickly made their way over to the Millenium Falcon. Lando would have command in the mean time, with Rose acting in their stead. Finn felt bad for putting Rose in for fixing things and figuring out problems.

Maybe she really should be in the one in charge of diplomatic exchange. She did serve as Leia’s right hand woman after Crait.

He could talk to Poe about it.

The way to Yavin IV was quiet. They arrived in the early mornings without any problems and left Chewie to manning the falcon. It seemed as though the war had barely touched Yavin IV as people walked around as usual, without any worry or sign of First Order occupation. The humidity made Finn’s hair poof up and wished that he wasn’t wearing a warm leather jacket.

Rey had stopped in her stead and looked towards the jungle the moment they got off the falcon.

“There’s… an old Jedi temple here.”

Finn nodded. “It used to be a base of operation for the Rebellion before they blew up the death star and evacuated to Hoth. Poe talked about it a lot – his mum and dad fought in the galactic civil war.”

“Do you know where we have to go?”

Finn scratched his head. “Well… no. But I know there’s a force tree at his old man’s house. I was thinking maybe we can –“

Rey nodded and closed her eyes.

_FN-2187. Artoria. Age 2_

It rang in his mind once more. He wished it would stop – he knew he had to get there, one way or another. But there was so much to do, even if they main fighting had stopped. He looked around at the place, one that held so much history and pain, the jedi temple looking at them from afar.

Rey had opened her eyes. “We can walk there.”

They walked through the market place, gaining some attention from some people. Rey couldn’t help but open her eyes at all of the food. If Finn had more credits on him, he would have gladly bought her some of it. He felt like they were both going to spend the rest of their lives planet jumping, just for the sake of experiencing what was taken away from them.

The path they went to was getting more muddy as the rain picked up and soon they were shivering.

Sadly you can’t use the force to stop the rain. That’s an entire different kind of magic that only exists in stories.

A brumming noise came to a stop beside them.

“You kids need a ride?”

Finn nodded. “Can you get us to the Dameron’s?”

A pause. Then, the booming laugh. “Sure I can!”

From beneath the hood, Finn could make out the face of Kes Dameron. He had only ever seen Kes when Poe had talked to him, and it had always struck him how little resemblance Poe had to him. _He must take more after his mother_ , Finn realized. _Everyone seems to say Poe reminded them of his mother._

“I’m Finn, that’s Rey,” he introduced to him.

“Oh, trust me, I know.”  
They got onto Kes’ speeder and took the kilometers to the Dameron farm.

The one story house was quaint. On their way to the front, Finn could feel the force tree that was growing in the backgarden, the one that had lead them this way all the way from where they had parked the millennium falcon.

And in the front garden, despite the fact that it was raining, Poe was pulling out whatever green was growing.

“Poe!” Kes called out. “Your friends are here!”

Poe looked up. He seemed rested, though a grave look showed up on his face.

“Oh, hey guys.”

Something flared up in Finn. “That’s it?”

“What do you want me to say?”

Rey gave him a warning look.

“Poe,” she said. “We’ve got something to do before we go back to Corellia.”

Poe stood up from the mud and nodded to his dad. They all made their way into the house, turning on the fireplace while Kes made them something to eat.

“I was planning on leaving tomorrow,” Poe admitted. “I can’t stay away for so long without feeling bad, but I needed a break. I told Lando that much.”

“I left Rose in charge,” Finn added. “She seems to be the person we need for those kind of talks.”

Poe nodded. “I was never a good diplomat. I think we should put her in charge as well.”  
“I thought so, too.”

Poe looked between Finn and Rey. “So… what is this about?”

“We wanted to find Finn’s parents,” Rey looked at Finn to continue.

“I’ve been working with Lando on getting the name of the planets the kids were stolen from – I’m sorry if I left you alone to deal with the senators.”

“I appreciate the apology,” Poe sighed. “It’s been… a long fight. Haven’t been home in a while.”

“Well,” Rey piped up. “We could repurpose the old Rebellion base and move things here.”

“That won’t be needed if all of this ends soon.”

“Okay, I can maybe start up a new Jedi school here,” Rey corrected. “Is that better?”

“If you can convince the government here, by all means.”

There it was again. The guarded sound in Poe’s voice, the one that made him so hesitant about telling Poe that he was force sensitive. Finn rubbed his temple. It was going to be a long night.

They were allowed to stay the night before breaking out for Artorias and then Corellia again the next morning. Finn couldn’t get a moments rest, unlike Rey who was knocked out solid and snoring lightly. He tiptoed out and into the living room. The open windows showed them the backyard. In the dark, the force tree glowed in its full glory.

“I spent a year nursing it back to health you know,” Finn jumped and nearly grabbed the nearest pillow, had he not seen that it was only Poe.

“I rigged some podracer engines to my dad’s koyo picker and crashed into the tree on accident. Looks good despite that fact that I don’t have a green thumb.”

“How is it that you’re not a fan of the force even though you have that?” Finn pointed to the tree.

“I always wished I was force-sensitive,” Poe admitted. “Leia always said that everyone has a little bit, some people a little bit more. I can’t rely on that to help me at times, especially not after…”

“After Kylo,” Finn finished. “I know.”

“And now with Rey, well, you can imagine how _excited_ I am,” he said bitterly.

“Poe,” Finn wanted to get over with it. He didn’t want to keep it a secret any longer. “Remember when I said that it was a bad timing to tell you what I wanted to tell Rey?”

Poe sighed. “You told her?”

“Well, I didn’t want to tell you because we were on the star destroyer. I thought it would bring back bad memories.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m Force sensitive, Poe. That’s what I wanted to tell Rey.”

Poe’s mouth formed an O. Then, he let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank the maker, I thought you wanted to tell her that you loved her.”

“Well, I DO but as a friend. She’s family, you know,” Finn raised an eyebrow. “Is that why you were mad?”

“Well yeaH!” Poe put his hands on his hips. “How would you feel knowing that the guy you love loved someone else?”  
 _the guy you love_

“You love me?”

“You don’t have to say it back, but I thought you should know. I wanted to tell you before the battle but Leia always said it was best to say it when we meet each other again. She was always egging me on to tell you.”

Finn grinned. “So, you love me.”

“Yeah yeah,” Poe waved his hand. “Thank you for taking my confession seriously.”

Finn kissed him on the cheek. “If it makes it any better, I love you too.”

“Even after everything I did?”

Finn nodded. Poe touched his cheek, slightly starstruck.

“Go to sleep, general Dameron,” Finn teased. “We’ll need you in the morning.”

They did not go to Artorias the next morning but straight to Corellia. Poe was the opinion that they had left their posts for too long. They all agreed they’d go there, but only once they had brought the First Order to justice.

Rose greeted them when they all got back, filling them in on what they had missed.

Which wasn’t much since politics took time.

“Ryloth has gathered up the last of the First Order presence on their planet,” Rose added. “And we’re getting confirmation from the Collective that they are helping us out, too.” She pointed to the map of the galaxy, showing where the First Order was still in charge. “We can’t fully ensure that we wiped out the last of the empire, but we won’t make the mistake of the galactic concordance again. The New Republic shouldn’t have let them get so far unchecked.”

Finn nodded. “We’ll have to find the rest of the generals and admirals, their ships have a specific signal.”

“Already on it,” Rose said. “Once we have it, we can try to arrest them.”

Poe rubbed the scruff on face. Being clean shaven was no longer a thing on his watch. “Maybe we should relocate to Yavin IV, most of First Order are in the Outer Rim.”

Finn rolled his eyes. “I told you, so.”

“Yeah,” Poe admitted. “You did.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Happy Holiday! This is the last of it. Finn being from Artorias is based off Finn Galfridian, who is the prince of Artorias from one of the comics.  
> I ain't saying that I want Finn to be prince but that is exactly what I am saying


End file.
